When performing certain medical procedures, such as reconstructing a joint that has been damaged due to bone or soft tissue trauma, a surgeon may need to fuse the bones of the joint together in a configuration that approximates the natural geometry of the joint. One way to achieve this objective is to attach the bones of the joint to a plate that holds the bones in alignment with one another while they fuse together.